beyettefandomcom-20200213-history
Dream
"Dream" is the 10th song that is heard on the mostly instrumental record, "Noitatide " by Dustin Beyette. Unlike a lot of the songs on the record, "Dream" is not a remix. Most of the songs on Noitatide are remixes and reconstructions of songs from "Editation " as well as scraps of other works that were turned into new songs from old songs on previous Beyette compositions. "This song sounds very dream-like to me, and that is based on memory alone. That is the source of the title. I'm about to listen to the track now as I write this. On the left speaker on the intro you can hear performed guitar, on the right speaker you can hear programmed guitar. If you listen on headphones (like I recommend for most of my music), you can hear the difference by covering one ear or taking one earbud out or something. The one on the left sounds more musical to me, but the one on the right has a better tone, this was a big battle for me in the early days because while I am not much for "one-brand-is-better-than-the-other" type thought, I do know that different tones come from different brands, and the brands I was using back then were not of the tone that you would come to appreciate probably accidentally on professional records. And let me tell you what I mean by that. Like, if you heard Lenny Kravitz or Les Claypool or like, Trent Reznor play a gig live, they would be using their own gear that sounds exactly how they want it, but if they played their stuff on other people's gear the performance would still sound the same, because their heart and soul is in everything they do, but not the tone. The tone alone would make some people be like "that is really good" and others be like "what is this?" because some people when they listen to music, they hear a lot of details because they've listened to a lot of it, and other peoples hear some details and those details are so specific that those details alone are very important and almost required to easily understand music in a general universal sense. This sort of thing I think is apparent in cultures and stuff, because I'll listen to like something from Afghanistan with a rubab player and the tone of that is really cool, but probably not everyone would initially think so. Not everyone that isn't into musicology or not everyone that is not from Afghanistan for instance. The bass sample that is used for all the bass in the song actually sounds a lot like a sample that I recorded of a real electric bass with really unprofessional means. This record is only second of songs that were composed with FL Studio, a DAW program that was previously known as Fruity Loops. In my previous DAW, MTV Music Generator, which is more of a game for the general public but any good producer could rock with it's options, but anyway, it had the ability to sample things as well so it was pretty easy for me to carry over that technique into FL Studio." Category:Songs Category:Dustin Beyette Category:Noitatide